giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Jherico
Jherico, also known as “'Shadow'”, “'Pirate Cat'” and “'Kajir'”, is an unreleased hero for Gigantic. This hero, under code name “Shadow”, was mentioned numerous times in game's text file with common hero upgrades (such as “Acrobatics”, “Will to Power”, etc). In March 2018 modeler and concept artist Katy Hargrove posted images and a model of unknown character titled “Pirate Cat”.ArtStation - Pirate Cat, Katy Hargrove Later a screenshot of his early and final concept arts was leaked, followed by leaked skin concept art titled “Shadow Cosmetics” (all concept arts by Devon Cady-Lee). There were speculations on Jherico being the “Wildcat” due latter's placeholder portrait from game files using head silhouette of “Pirate Cat”, but later they were stated to be different characters.Imgur: The magic of the Internet (Discord screenshot) In July 2018 Jherico's concept arts and gameplay (in one of the recent core test builds of the game, where he is named “Kajir”) were shown at Farewell Stream.GoGigantic - [Gigantic Farewell Livestream - Twitch] He was an Assassin type hero, with maximum “Offense” and “Utility” stats (see: Media). In much older (dated to 2016) core test build, leaked not long before the stream, Jherico uses Knossos' set of animations with his own prototype model. Later, in the middle of August, was leaked another core build, supposedly dated after game's post-release August 2017 update: here Jherico already uses his own model, but some of his animations aren't finished and he doesn't have skins and voice lines. Jherico was planned to be released with sky pirate themed update. Abilities Descriptions of upgrades are taken from leaked core test build, dated to 2016. Show/Hide upgrades Show/Hide upgrades Show/Hide upgrades Show/Hide upgrades Show/Hide upgrades Talents Descriptions of talents are taken from leaked core test build, dated to 2016. *'Projectile Speed' RMB/LT travels faster. *'Charge Faster' Q/LB charges faster. *'Staying in the Shadows' E/RB: Increased health on . (+100) Scraped talents, which were part of older talent system: *'Crit Chance' LMB/RT builds much faster against enemies with above 50% . *'Focus Gain' Gain +20% from all attacks. Lore According to concept artist Devon Cady-Lee, “Jherico was a crook, an assassin and an ex-skypirate rolled into one,” who “stole a magic talisman from a Moon temple once, that he later discovered gave him invisibilty and power over shadow”, “participates in the fights to gain fortune and nothing else” and “would probably just retire on an island somewhere.”Devon Cady-lee on Instagram: “#throwbackthursday to a YEAR ago I think? A never released character, Jherico! Aka, Shadow. We wanted to design more scumbag characters...…” At Farewell Stream were shown his common (base model) skins, but they all share same lore note, which refers to Kajir's stealth abilities: *''“I never seen anything, like literally haven't seen anything.”'' – Bystander Trivia *In text files of leaked 2017 core build can be found other variants of hero's name: Bakari, Khamun, Khamir, Jhenner, Khemba. Media Screenshots Shadow stream 02.png|Abilities (default skin) Shadow stream 01.png|Stats (second color variant of default skin) Shadow stream 03.png|Third color variant of default skin Shadow stream 04.png| hero skin Shadow stream 05.png|Gameplay Shadow proto 01.png|“Shadow” prototype model Concept arts Artist – Devon Cady-Lee Shadow_sketch.png|Initial sketch Shadow_sketches.jpg|Details Shadow_final_main.jpg|Final concept art Shadow final.png|Details Shadow_CVr1.jpg|Default skin's color variants Shadow_Prestige.png| hero skin colorization ShadowSkyPirate.png|Leaked pirate skin concept art ShadowSkyPirate CV.png|Pirate skin's color variants ShadowSkyPirate skecthes.png|Initial sketches of pirate skin Shadow sketch skin unknown.jpg|Supposedly another skin sketches Miscellaneous Pirate_Cat_model.png|Lowpoly model of “Pirate Cat” by Katy Hargrove Katy-hargrove-character-piratecat.jpg|Highpoly model of “Pirate Cat” by Katy Hargrove References Category:Unreleased heroes